Someone to Watch Over You
by melicitysmoak
Summary: How Oliver's, Felicity's, Mia's, and William's lives could be different (better) if there were no Monitor, no Crisis, and no Ninth Circle in the Arrowverse. [a collection of drabbles on the Queen family where Oliver does not have to leave his family; alternate seasons 7 & 8]
1. Drabble 1: Baby in the Bunker

**Someone to Watch Over You**

A/N: I found these in my files and realized I hadn't published them yet here at . I wrote these sometime in the middle of Season 7 when I was excited about Felicity's pregnancy to try my hand at writing shorter pieces. Please bear with me as this is the first time I'm attempting drabbles. I hope you like these, and if you do, I hope you will take the time to comment. Thanks for clicking on this fic!

* * *

**Drabble 1: Baby in the Bunker**

The sound of rapid clicking as her fingers fly over the keyboard of her laptop always works. Better than a lullaby. Oh, she can sing, but that takes longer to put their little Mia to sleep. She knows, because she timed it. Singing keys paired with mommy's breast milk guarantee quick results.

In the past month since Felicity decided to stay at home and take care of Mia full-time until their daughter was, at least, old enough to walk, she has mastered the art and science of breastfeeding while working on her computer. She holds the baby against her chest with her left arm and types on the keyboard with her right hand. When the pins and needles start to prick, she easily switches to the opposite position and resumes work.

She loves spending all day with Mia at home. She has put Smoak Technologies on hold ever since her very challenging first trimester. She and Oliver agreed that his job as Star City's mayor (again) is stressful enough for their young family anyway. She and Mia have settled smoothly into a daily routine, from the morning baths until the evening marathons of kiddie shows and movies when their baby is (always) wide awake – yet another evidence that Mia is indeed the Green Arrow and Overwatch's child. She also loves how she and Mia bond during feeding time, but she just can't stay away from her tablet or her laptop even if what she has to do isn't Team Arrow-related.

She also misses her chair. And her station. Down in the bunker. Where Oliver and the rest of the team are. Right now. She misses the action, the thrill of victory when a street thug or an organized syndicate is taken down. She even misses the agony of defeat after an especially difficult mission. Watching over the team and over the city is still her responsibility, just as much as watching over their baby girl was her number one responsibility now, and she knows it deep down inside.

She is Felicity Smoak. She can do both, and more.

She shuts down her computer, stands with Mia in her arms, still feeding, and goes into the nursery to gather everything she needed, which isn't much. A couple of minutes later, she's got the baby bag in one hand and the baby basket in the other. Mia has stopped feeding and is snugly cradled close to her chest, strapped onto her mother's body in a baby carrier. The six-month-old infant is sleeping soundly, her breathing even and soft against Felicity's breasts.

The elevator doors open and Felicity steps out into the bunker. She blinks, adjusting her eyes to the lighting there. She hears the whirring sounds of the computers, the beating of Dinah's staff against Dig's sticks, and the metallic clanging on her husband's salmon ladder. Her heart soars.

"I can do this," she tells herself as she kisses the top of Mia's head.

Oliver lands on his feet and spots her. He grins proudly.


	2. Drabble 2: Cute Little Crawler

**Someone to Watch Over You**

* * *

A/N: This time it's Oliver and baby Mia all by themselves in the bunker. Let's see how that goes. ;-)

* * *

**Drabble 2: Cute Little Crawler**

Oliver can't believe no one was available to watch Mia.

Felicity is on a business trip in D.C. to woo a possible investor for Smoak Tech, and Curtis is with her. Dinah is in an important meeting with the Police Commissioner. Dig is babysitting JJ because Lyla is overseas on an emergency ARGUS mission, and their sitter isn't available on short notice. Rene is at home because Zoe is down with the flu. Oliver does not have the heart to cancel William's sleepover and ask him to look after his baby sister.

He is down in the bunker with his baby girl, and Felicity's computers have been beeping with notifications. Twenty minutes ago, a fire was reported near his father's old foundry in the Glades. Now there is a robbery in progress, and there is a high-speed police chase due to a shooting in the business district. Oliver had already foregone patrolling to watch over Mia, but now he is itching to suit up and help. He wants to get out there and help, beginning with stopping the robbery, yet he can't leave Mia unattended. He certainly can't bring his nine-month-old baby with him. But being a hero is in his bones. Even when he was imprisoned in Slabside, he was able to help, and ever since he was released, he'd still been suiting up as the Green Arrow unmasked, helping the SCPD and the citizens of Star City in any way he can.

For months since his release and his eventual re-election as mayor, he's been adapting to the repercussions of his past on his present identity. He already accepted the fact that separating his two personas isn't the key to becoming a hero after all the hardships he's endured, despite his morally questionable choices and actions in the past. Since his reunion with his wife and the reconstitution of his former vigilante team, he's been adjusting to who Oliver Queen _is_ now. Now that everybody knows who he is. Now that everybody trusts him as mayor the second time around to protect Star City during the day. Now that he doesn't need to wear a mask to help people at night.

His role as a parent is a different story. It hasn't been easy to parent William, and it had been rough between them in the beginning, but their relationship has grown deeper despite the challenges. Oliver is really good at parenting a teenage son, as Felicity affirms and attests to. However, being little Mia's daddy has been quite unnerving for him. At times, he feels inadequate to be responsible for a tiny baby. Sometimes he feels like he might crush her in his grip. He'd rather take on Mirakuru soldiers or the League of Assassins than look after a helpless infant. The simple task of bathing Mia or changing her diapers scares him at times, as if their nine-month-old daughter is a fragile porcelain doll.

A loud crash steals his attention. He turns to check on Mia, but she is not on the training mats where he left her playing less than a minute ago.

"Mia!"

Oliver scans the bunker for signs of his baby girl. He follows where the loud crash came from, and then he spots his daughter in a corner, sitting in the middle of dozens of green arrows on the floor. Unscathed. He lets out a deep sigh of relief. Mia is smiling at him. Naughty little Queen!

Calmly, Oliver picks her up and sighs. Let the SCPD deal with the emergencies. For now, this cute little crawler needs the Green Arrow's undivided attention.


	3. Drabble 3: Search and Rescue

**Someone to Watch Over You**

* * *

_A/N: This is a bit too long for a regular drabble, but I couldn't help it. Enjoy reading just the same. :-) This one is in both Oliver's and Felicity's POVs._

_Summary: Green Arrow and Overwatch are on a search and rescue mission. Who they're supposed to find and keep safe is what sets them on edge._

* * *

**Drabble 3: Search and Rescue**

"Oliver, please hurry," Felicity's frantic voice comes through the comms.

With a low, growly voice, he assures her, "I'm going as fast as I can."

She can hear the revving of his Ducati in the background, drowning out the noise of the streets in downtown Star City. She knows that her husband is telling the truth. He isn't Barry Allen, but she knows in her heart that he's doing everything he can to get to their kids, hopefully before anything bad happens.

It's Oliver's first time to suit up as the Green Arrow again after taking a much-needed break. He's had to recover from a recurring knee injury. (It's the knee that Slade had badly hurt years ago during the Siege – the same one that gives him nagging pain from time to time.)

Two months ago, he and the team had helped the SCPD take down an illegal weapons dealing gang in the Glades two months ago, and he had injured the knee when he had to jump off the third floor of a dilapidated building just before a bomb exploded. Other than that, he and the team had made it out relatively unscathed and had rounded up the criminals for arrest; however, Dr. Schwartz had specifically instructed him to rest the knee and allow it to heal. John, Rene, and Dinah had been taking turns patrolling at night since.

Tonight of all nights, Oliver can't believe that his first mission back from hiatus is to rescue their kids from possible danger. John isn't there for back-up because he's out-of-town assisting Lyla on a mission. Felicity has already sent Rene and Dinah after him, but they're coming from the other side of the city. They might not get there in time. Oliver knows he has to get to his kids and make sure they are safe.

He and Felicity have made a pact the day they decided to continue their mission of saving the city even as they raise their children and build a family. They promised each other that the safety and well-being of their kids is of utmost priority. That is non-negotiable and certainly not subject to compromise. They would be the heroes that their children needed them to be.

Oliver has been out patrolling for barely an hour when he heard Felicity's anxious voice in his ear, alerting him that an emergency notification has just popped up on her computer in the bunker. Derek Stone, the notorious leader of the weapons dealing gang they'd taken down, had escaped Iron Heights Prison the day before.

"Why are we getting this news just now?" Oliver asked earlier, his teeth clenching in utter frustration.

"Apparently the new warden wasn't too happy about the security breach and had kept the prison break under wraps until now. The report has just been filed with the Department of Corrections and Penology, which is why my programs hadn't pick it up earlier," Felicity explained, clearly upset like him.

The very first thing on their minds was William and Mia, whom they'd left at home in Raisa's care this evening. If Stone is out for revenge against the Green Arrow (who is also the mayor of the city), their kids would be at the top of the list of targets to be used as leverage against him.

Before Felicity could even alert Oliver, another security alert sounded on her computer, notifying her that one of the doors in their house had been disarmed. Raisa's phone wasn't ringing, and Felicity couldn't get through. That had been cause for worry. Felicity had accessed the CCTV real time feeds inside and outside the house but had found nothing out of place, yet no sign of their kids or Raisa either. There was just no time to go over earlier recorded footage. That had been cause for more worry.

Which is why Oliver is now breaking every speed limit and traffic rule just to get home – that is, a two-storey house a few miles outside Star City, known only to the trusted members of Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Lyla Diggle.

"I'm home." Felicity hears his voice in her ear. Everything else around him seems quiet. She can't see any cause for alarm through his body camera yet. She waits with baited breath for what she will hear or see next.

Oliver goes around the house and enters quietly through the back door that leads to the porch and the spacious backyard, which in turn leads to a pond where Mia loved to play with her pet ducks. The door, which is supposedly armed with security locks protected by Felicity's system, is ajar, and it makes him even more suspicious that something has gone horribly wrong. He doesn't call out the names of his kids. Instead, he sweeps the house stealthily in ninja-like fashion.

"House is clear," he whispers into the comms. "How far out are Rene and Dinah?"

"About ten minutes out," Felicity replies, her voice wavering. "Are they… gone?"

Oliver does not answer. All she hears is her husband's deep breaths. How is it that she can practically feel his heart pounding in his chest? It must be her own she's feeling.

"Oh, Oliver… our kids…" she whispers, as tears begin to pool in her eyes. "I knew I should have insisted on the tracking nannites," she adds with regret.

"Honey, calm down. We will find them," Oliver reassures her.

"But what if Stone has them? What if he hurts our babies?" she says worriedly. "What if…" She is cut off by the faint sounds of voices in the background. "Oliver, do you hear that?"

He is silent for a beat, and then he answers, "Yeah." Even in the dim light of the moon, she sees him dart across the backyard and run off towards the pond. She hears the voices in the distance, and she thinks she can recognize Mia's and William's voices, but she still can't tell if they are okay or if they are scared or calling out for help.

"Dad!" At last, she hears William call out. After a couple of seconds, their sixteen-year-old comes to view. He doesn't seem to be hurt or frightened.

"William? Where's Mia?" Oliver asks.

"Hey, Dad. Mia's over there with Raisa. They're trying to fish out her phone. Mia played with it and then ran off. She says she wants to take a picture of her ducks. She accidentally dropped the phone into the pond," William explains.

"What? How did she get out of the house?" Oliver asks in exasperation and disbelief.

"She's the daughter of Felicity Smoak, Dad. It shouldn't come as a surprise if she's figured out how to disarm the lock on the door," William replies, smirking.

"She's three!" Felicity yells over the comms in protest. She is just as exasperated and incredulous as Oliver. "How did you and Raisa not even notice she was gone?"

William chuckles and says, "She's also the daughter of the Green Arrow, you know."

Just then little Mia comes into the camera's view, Raisa following a short distance behind her, obviously upset. Felicity lets out a heavy sigh at the same time Oliver does. "Oh, Mia…" she speaks into the comms.

"Daddy, you're home!" the little blonde toddler shouts as she runs into her daddy's arms. She beams happily at her father as if she isn't going to be in any trouble at all.

She isn't. Oliver is just relieved that their children are both okay.

"Yes, sweetheart, and I am so glad that you and William are fine," he tells her. He hugs their daughter with one arm and reaches for William with the other. When they pull away, he tells his wife over the comms, "Honey, they're okay."

"Of course, they are," Felicity says. "For now…" she adds. "Tomorrow, they're both grounded."

Oliver chuckles. He knows his wife is just as relieved, yet she also means business. They can deal with the kids tomorrow, and make sure that the house, City Hall, Smoak Tech, and the bunker are secure in case Derek Stone is planning anything. But for now, he is just glad that William and Mia are okay.


	4. Drabble 4: Match-making

**Someone to Watch Over You**

* * *

_A/N: This one is takes off from a prompt by a reader in AO3. Thank you, LIngall, for the idea. It might not be exactly as what she had in mind, but this was what my brain came up with. I wanted it to be told from both Oliver's and Felicity's POV. I hope you all like it._

* * *

**Drabble 4: MATCH-MAKING**

* * *

"You gotta admit it, Honey. They do look cute together," says Felicity, giggling with glee as she gives her husband's hand a squeeze. "Don't you think so?" she asks, turning to the driver's side with a mischievous smile.

She feels Oliver's hand tense up under hers. He is clutching the gear stick between them more tightly than necessary. He does not say a word, but of course, his wife knows him better than anyone.

"Aww… What's the matter? You don't think so?" she asks again. She knows she's walking a tightrope, what with how his jaw clenches and how he grips the wheel with his other hand with apparent unease, but she definitely wants to know what's going on inside that brooding mind of his.

"Felicity…" Oliver finally speaks. If his annoyance was evident in his silence a moment ago, it is even more evident in the tone of voice he is using on her now.

"Hmm?"

"I know you think they're 'cute' together-"

"They are." Felicity smirks after interrupting him. She knows how to press his buttons, teasing him within proven limits, and she is enjoying every bit of it.

Oliver huffs in frustration. "Felicity, our daughter is five."

He looks up at the rear view mirror to check on said five-year-old, and he is relieved that their little girl is still passed out in her booster on the backseat. It's a long drive home, and little Mia must be so tired after a tough martial arts tournament, though, she had made her family proud for winning her first championship trophy in her division.

"Well, yes she is. But you know what they say, baby. Start 'em young, right?" Her smile widens, but he only returns it with a frown.

"John's kid is only nine," he adds, as if he can still take his wife down that path of reason with success.

"John's kid happens to have a name," Felicity remarks in the boy's defense. "Connor is a good kid. In fact, if I were to be completely honest, I'd say I like him so much better than John Jr. But don't tell John that. Connor is kind of mature for his age, considering he's lost his parents at such a young age. He's sweet and caring and patient with Mia's antics and headstrong ways."

Oliver lets out a sound from deep down his chest, like the growl that usually scares the bad guys that he takes down as the Green Arrow. "Doesn't change the fact that they're still kids. You can't…"

"I can't what?"

"You can't ship them like they're old enough to date."

"Why not? John does," she counters quickly, confident about winning this argument. "And our modern-day Yoda is never wrong about these things. He was right about us, and that says a lot," she says with a twinkle in her eye.

She expects him to mellow down a bit with the excellent point she just raised. She knows Oliver has always been grateful to his best friend and brother for patiently and persistently prodding him to pursue her all those years ago when he was being a stubborn idiot about matters of the heart, among other things. Unfortunately, her comment does not achieve the desired effect.

"See, that's what gets me even more," Oliver admits irritably. "You and John… You should stop encouraging it."

"We are not encouraging any _thing_. We are just thrilled every time we see Mia and Connor getting along so well. We don't even tease them about it. We just let the things that are meant to be, run their natural course," she explains in a cheerful, sing-song manner. "I know they've only known each other for two, almost three years. But there has always been that special bond between them. John and I see it, and I know you see it, too. You just hate to admit it."

Oliver does not answer.

"I can't forget the first time John brought Connor over to our house. Mia instantly took a liking to him. He was the first friend she ever brought to the tree house… the _only_ friend she has ever brought to the tree house. Connor may be four years older, but they've been best buddies ever since. Inseparable."

Still Oliver does not answer. He simply takes a breath. Felicity knows she's winning this argument.

"Think about it, Honey. Don't you want Mia to be with a guy that she trusts? A guy that _we_ trust?"

Oliver suddenly reacts and says, "He's not a guy."

"He will be someday, just like our Mia will be a beautiful young woman someday. And we already know his parents like they're family because, of course, John and Lyla are family. We know how they're raising Connor, and they're doing a pretty good. If they keep if up, we'll know that Mia will be in good hands. Connor treats Mia like a princess, and she adores him. He protects her and takes good care of her."

"Like a big brother should."

"Well, that's a good start. Big brother. Best buddy. The foundations of a strong relationship. What more can a girl ask for?" Felicity completes her persuasive speech, but Oliver is still relatively quiet.

He knows she has a point. Several, even.

Multiple times Oliver has seen how Connor treats his little girl. Connor never has a snack or meal in Mia's presence without offering her some of his. He always lets her go first whenever they take turns for anything or have to fall in line. Oliver sometimes thinks the Diggles' adopted son spoils their daughter too much, but he has secretly thought fondly of it recently.

Oliver has also witnessed how Connor stands up for Mia when bigger kids bully her for being the mayor's or the Green Arrow's daughter. He's seen it again earlier, when a couple of boys bigger than her (whom she had beaten in the tournament's eliminations round) tried to get back at her by grabbing her knapsack.

Connor is a good kid, and Oliver knows he's good for Mia. He thinks that perhaps this is precisely the reason why he's becoming apprehensive about all the matchmaking that his wife and best friend are starting to do. He knows there is a strong possibility that Mia and Connor might end up together in the foreseeable future, and he also knows how time flies swiftly by; nevertheless, he is so not ready for the day when those two are going to have to ask for his blessing. It scares him more than any fight he's ever had to face as Star City's hero.

"Alright, I'm in."

"What's that, baby?" Felicity knows what he means, but she wants to have a little more fun, and he knows it.

"This thing that you and John have going for our kids," Oliver replies, his face brightening considerably. "But promise me that all the shipping will be done privately and discreetly. Not one of us will interfere with whatever relationship Mia and Connor are meant to have."

"Glad to have you on board, Mr. Queen," Felicity comments, grinning widely.

Oliver looks straight ahead and sees a sign telling him how many more miles he still has to drive to get home. He mutters, "If you can't beat them, join them."

* * *

_A/N: This story is almost done. Just two more chapters to go._

_Thank you for reading! Not just this fic, but any of my stories since 2016. I will still be wrapping up my WIPs. There are still 3 of them published here that are unfinished. And then I'm done. Just as ARROW is done. It's been bittersweet letting my favorite show go. I will be taking down the fics and deleting my account here in two weeks' time. So, if you loved any of the stories, now is your chance to read them again before they're gone. Thank you so much! It has been a wonderful experience sharing my Arrow and Olicity fanfiction with you all. :-)_


	5. Drabble 5: Caught in the Act

**Someone to Watch Over You**

* * *

A/N: I can't give a summary without spoiling the drabble. The title speaks for itself. ;-)

* * *

**Drabble 5: CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

William closes the back door gently and then goes about resetting the digital lock and security alarm. Mia is already hunting for her favorite snack in the fridge. When she finds nothing she likes, she simply sighs. She closes the fridge and grabs an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen island. After taking a bite, she turns to tell her older brother, "Thanks for driving me, Will."

"Not a big deal, kiddo," William replies. "I'm sorry that training got cancelled." He smiles, hoping that it'll make his frustrated ten-year-old sister feel somewhat better.

The siblings have gotten so much closer through the years. Mia had gone through a major period of adjustment when William had gone off to college, but she had survived not having her brother around for a few years. He had just graduated with a master's degree in computer science, and was spending time with his family while considering multiple career opportunities and job offers from topnotch tech companies across the country. Mia thought that she was going to have another boring summer, but she was grateful that her older brother was home, even just for a few months.

Oliver had asked William to drive Mia to her training sessions with their Uncle John and Connor, telling them that he and Felicity needed to work on something important. Unfortunately, they had to drive back home as soon as they arrived at the Diggles' place because apparently, John and Connor had gotten a call from the SCPD. J.J. had somehow gotten himself in trouble and needed to be bailed out. Hence, training session was cancelled that evening. William had tried calling his dad to let him know that he and Mia were on their way back, but when his call had gone straight to voice mail – which he'd thought strange – he had simply sent Oliver and Felicity separate but similar text messages and started driving home.

William brings out his phone from his pocket and dials a number. As he pulls out his ear piece and sets it up with his phone, he says to her, "If Mom and Dad ask, I'll be in my room." He puts his ear piece in place and then walks away, leaving Mia alone in the kitchen.

When she's halfway done with eating her apple, she grabs a piece of paper towel, wraps what's left of the fruit with it, and stores it away in the fridge to be eaten later – a habit she has formed recently, which irritates her mother to death. She picks up her knapsack and climbs the stairs to her room.

She makes it to her room, which is the first door on the right atop the stairs in the hallway, but she decides to check in with her parents to let them know that she and William are back, since they hadn't gotten any reply from the texts that William had sent earlier. She puts down her bag on the floor and takes a few more steps to her parents' door.

Before she is able to knock, however, she hears unfamiliar yet alarming sounds coming from inside the room. She stops to listen, and she recognizes her mother's voice. Felicity sounds like she is having some difficulty breathing. And is her mom crying or trying to call out for help? Mia can't decide which. The girl can't really hear her dad's voice, so she thinks that for some reason, her mom is alone in the room and probably needs help. "Mom…" she manages to whisper, as her little heart begins to pound in her chest. She reaches for the door knob, but it is locked.

When she hears her mother cry out once more, louder than before, Mia makes a split-second decision to save her mom. In one swift and fluid, yet very solid motion, the daughter of the Green Arrow and Overwatch kicks her parents' bedroom door. The door swings open widely, though not unhinged, and Mia is poised for action at the doorway, just as she has been trained by her dad and her Uncle Diggle, but she is somewhat distracted by an audible gasp and a loud thud that almost simultaneously follow.

"Mom?" Mia calls out, taking a step into the room.

It's a good thing that Mia still had a second or two before she rounded the corner to her parents' king-sized bed that she's all too familiar with. She sees her mom hurriedly pulling the duvet up to her chest as her dad scrambles to get up from having fallen off the far side of the bed.

"Mia?" Oliver croaks out in panic. "Wh- What are you doing back so early?"

"Dad? Why are you naked?" Mia stares at him, wide-eyed. His torso is bare, and he is obviously trying to hide the rest of his body from the waist down using the bed as a temporary shield.

Felicity is flustered and embarrassed, if her disheveled blonde hair and reddened face are any indication. "Hi, honey!" she greets their daughter in a higher-than-normal tone of voice. "You're back so soon."

Mia's shocked gaze shifts to her mother, who is still breathing rapidly. While the girl is relieved that her mother isn't in any danger and is in the company of her father, she isn't sure how she is supposed to react to stumbling upon her parents' obviously private and intimate activity.

After a few speechless seconds, Mia manages to speak. "Uh… yeah… Training got cancelled. The Diggles had… uh… a family emergency or something. Will tried calling you. Thought you got his texts."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged looks. "O-kay…" Oliver responds very awkwardly. "Mia, did you just kick the door open?"

"Yeah," Mia replies. "I thought… I heard Mom cry out. She sounded like she was… like she needed help."

Felicity is quick to explain (or something), "Oh, I'm fine. Very. I mean, I'm perfectly okay." Mia believes her, what with her pinkish cheeks and glistening eyes making her beautiful, make-up-free face glow. She then begs shyly, "You think you can give your dad and I a minute to… uh…?"

Mia is still staring at her parents, and when she realizes this, she attempts to look away. "Uhm… Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm sorry about the door. I'll leave you two to… uh…"

Mia starts to walk away when everything about the scene clicks and the light bulb in her head lights up. She remembers stuff she's been learning from her science curriculum, and she smiles. She turns back and tells her parents, "Sorry about walking in on you like that."

"It's fine… I guess," Felicity answers sheepishly, holding back the laughter that's beginning to bubble up from inside her. "It's okay, honey," Oliver seconds. "Next time, try knocking first."

Mia smiles sweetly at her parents. She loves each and every time she catches her parents being fluffy with each other and all. She loves when she sees them holding hands while walking. She loves when they hug and kiss on the couch or wherever and whenever. She loves when they flirt and even when they fight and then make up. More than once she's chanced upon them slow-dancing in the kitchen even without music – his dad wearing an apron with a wooden spoon or spatula in one hand while his other arm is around her mom's waist, her mom's arms around her dad's neck. Now she understands what (really) happens behind locked doors, and it's not some secret vigilante strategizing session like she used to think.

"Got it," answers Mia. "Thanks, actually. This has been a… very educational experience." She chuckles. "A few things about our biology lesson on human reproduction are finally making sense." She laughs.

Mia runs out of the room, leaving Oliver and Felicity laughing their hearts out.

William meets her at the hallway, asking what just happened. His younger sister answers, "Oh, no worries, Will. Mom and Dad are trying to reproduce!"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews have been sorely missed. :-) There will be one last drabble that will be posted tomorrow or the day after. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
